


Oh God

by PageofD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cock Rings, Dom Karkat, Light BDSM, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sub Dave, like no trauma or anything, look idk i havent edited this i just found it on my computer, not like in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat Pail. <br/>That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014  
> I haven't edited it at all since then.  
> I felt like I should post this since it's actually not half bad all things considered?  
> Also since a lot of ppl are mad about the lack of Davekat in the final upd8

“oh god, yes, god, karkat” you babble, carding your fingers through his hair, lingering at his horns as he slowly sucks your dick into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and lips curling over his sharp teeth.

He hums in acknowledgement, looking up at you through half-lidded eyes and you groan, that sight being hotter than belief, then, when he does something with his tongue, swirling it around the head of your dick, a surprised moan bursts from your mouth and he chuckles, sucking more of you down, sucking you into his throat and now more than ever you’re glad that trolls don’t seem to have a gag reflex.

He swallows and you feel his throat tighten around the head of your dick. You moan out his name and he smiles. You’re close, so close, and your hands tighten in his hair, your thumbs resting against the base of his horns.

He moans wantonly, in a way he doesn’t normally, and you know he knows how close to the edge you are. He raises a hand, directing one of yours to his horns and you reposition both of them until you’re rubbing the small nubs, the ones that are just big enough to fit in your palm nicely.

He sucks harder, working his tongue over the length that’s in his mouth and you moan again, having been reduced to moans and broken fragments of his name long ago. 

“k-kat” you gasp, pulling on his hair again. You don’t want to come so soon, not when you finally have him for a whole night.

He ignores you, pulling even more of your length into his throat.

“oh god.” You lie back, and just listen to the soft slurping noises that come from him as he works your dick over so diligently. “f-fuck” he sucks harder and you can almost see the way his cheeks hollow in your mind.  “karkat. K-kark- fuck” you grab his hair, this time with the intention of holding him in place as you come down his throat, but he pulls away, shaking his head with the slightest of smiles playing around his ever-so-slightly swollen lips.

“uh-uh-uh strider. Not before I say you can.” He smirks, holding you in place with his crimson eyes, knowing the power he has over you even as you protest weakly.

“oh god, karkat, no please, let me come.” You all but beg. You know that he will keep you waiting for hours. He’s managed it before, bringing you to the edge in the space of fifteen minutes just to walk out of the room and come back half an hour later to do it all again. You should have seen this coming when he asked you to set a safeword for the evening.

“I know you don’t mean it strider.” He teases, smiling predatorily. “besides, that’s only once. You can last longer than that, can’t you?” he cocks his head to the side a little, issuing you a challenge for the night. You know you can last. You’ve made it through multiple rounds like this before, but you were wiped out the next day.

“well come on then.” You say, wondering just how much you’ll regret this. “show me what you got baby.” You smirk, and as you see his eyes darken and his smile widen you know that it wasn’t a wise move.

“heh. Think you can handle it strider?” you watch him curiously as he gets up, his bulge lying thick and red between his legs, undulating slowly. He makes his way over to the bedside table and opens the drawer that held everything for the rare occasion you two actually had time to come back to your room to fuck.

Without hesitating he pulls out two pairs of handcuffs and a cock ring and you can’t help the whimper that pushes past your lips. He turns to you and smirks.

“come on strider. You know where I want your hands.”

You reach your hands to grip the headboard and he doesn’t pause before cuffing your wrists, starting with your left and then leaning across you to reach your right. You don’t think for a minute that the fact his bulge ends up directly over your mouth is an accident, so you don’t hesitate when the idea hits you to pleasure him a little, and you stretch your tongue out towards it while it drips his genetic material, thick and red and tasting like sour cherries, right into your mouth. When your tongue makes contact he jerks away, looking at you with a displeased frown.

“you really are a bulgeslut, aren’t you strider?” he growls, and his tone of voice combined with the name makes you shiver and let out a low moan. His eyebrows rise minutely in surprise at your reaction, but he doesn’t say anything, presumably filing it away for future reference.

He slips the cock ring around your achingly hard dick and fastens it. You don’t complain, knowing it will only end up with you waiting longer for your climax.

“so, how should we do this strider?” he asks, pacing alongside the bed. “do you want my bulge in your wastechute?” he grabs his bulge as he speaks, letting it wind through his fingers as he strokes it gently, absentmindedly. “or do you want me to ride you?” he slips two fingers back a little further, letting them barely enter his nook. He makes a show of the sensation, arching his back and groaning in a way that’s only made possible by his trollian vocal chords. “maybe you just want me to suck your human dick again?” he raises his hand, now covered in his cherry red cum, and slowly, teasingly slowly, licks it clean. “maybe I’ll just make you eat my nook out.” He smiles and climbs onto the bed beside you, shifting until he’s kneeling beside your head, then he lifts one knee and throws it over your face, balancing himself until his dripping nook is mere inches away and there he hovers, waiting. You can see the tension in his thighs, see the slight shake there is in them, but you hesitate to say or do anything until he tells you to.

“well strider?” he grunts, as if he’s forcing his words through his teeth. “you gonna start anytime soon?” you don’t leave him waiting, not now you know what he wants.

You stretch up and bury yourself in him, forgetting about the cuffs on your wrists, forgetting about the ring, you forget anything but his taste, scent and feel. And you do a good job. In minutes you have him leaning back, his spine forming a delicious arch, his head tilted back and long, low, guttural moans being torn from his throat.

You alternate between licking long stripes along the outer folds of his nook, and tensing your tongue muscle to thrust into him as hard and fast as you can. His moans get longer the more you pleasure him, and his bulge’s movements get wilder and wilder. Its only when you go to grab it, to keep it off your face that you’re reminded of the cuffs. You let out a moan as you remember that you’re all trussed up, just waiting for karkat’s command, and he echoes it above you, the vibration having been passed into his nook. You shift yourself ever so slightly, angling your head so you can mouth at the base of his bulge, getting the very tip of your tongue into the entrance of the slit it emerges from. You try to pull your head back, to pursue a different line of pleasing him, to find that there is no ‘back’, and you slowly work out that he’d relaxed his thighs with his pleasure, lowering him to be sitting on your face. You exhale sharply through your nose in frustration and you feel your troll shiver. You angle your head down a little, getting your mouth behind the lines of his nook and inhale, return to your original angle and exhale through your nose again.

From above you comes a moan, shortly followed by a guttural “fuck dave.” You begin licking his nook with renewed vigour and after a moment his bulge leaves your face, his hips starting a gentle rocking motion and before you can prepare for it he’s coming, crying out your name as he rides the wave of pleasure, bathing you in his red cordial cum. He slumps backwards, legs still resting either side of your head, his hair just brushing past your dick as his head comes to rest on your thigh. “fuck, dave” he murmurs, turning his head and breaking his big bad dom role for a moment to nuzzle against your dick, giving it a series of gentle licks up and down the length, drawing a round of moans from you before the build-up ends and you find yourself having a dry orgasm, courtesy of the cock ring.

“karkat, karkat, come on, get up.” You say, jiggling your thigh as the troll curls up, seemingly ready to fall asleep. Instead of getting up he mutters something unintelligible and rolls over, kneeing you in the head as he goes. “karkat, no, really. At least take this thing off before you curl up and sleep. For all you know I could end up with permanent damage if this stays on.” Fuck, you should have known that letting him come was a bad idea. He always got like this, probably due to the amount of cum he produces, but leaving you all trussed up while he took a nap? That’s not cool. “kark. Come on babe.”  You nudge him with your foot but all you get is a muted ‘fuck off dave’ followed by a soft growl.

“karkat. Karkat. Oh my fucking god karkat.” You say, getting slightly worried. He’s never actually left you like this, he’s always been good with the aftercare and making sure you get it, even if he’s dead tired. But then again, blowjobs were almost taboo on Alternia, with their sharp teeth and all, so when he came from that he was always more tired than usual. There was a reason he didn’t get bjs unless he was the one tied up. “Karkat.” You try one more time, kicking out at him. But he ignored you, rolling over a bit further and mumbling sleepily.

You sigh. Time to pull out the big guns and hope he’s awake enough to understand. “okay karkat, here goes.” You take a deep breath. You’ve never safeworded before. “pineapple. God damnit. Pineapple.” He stirs, rolling over a blinking at you.

“pine-“ he cuts himself off as he realises exactly what you said. “oh shit. Dave im so sorry.” He hurries to undo the cuffs, even though you can see his limbs are heavy with his tiredness. “shit fuck shit.” He gets the cuffs undone and massages your wrists making sure the circulation is all fine. When that’s all checked he gives you a quick kiss, still apologising, and you notice there are translucent red tears in his eyes.

“no, no babe, don’t cry.” You raise a hand to rub his cheek soothingly.

“fucking hell I cant believe I just…” he trails off, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. “okay. Here. Lets get this off.” He murmurs, lowering his hand to your still-hard dick.

Instead of just undoing the fastening he begins stroking it, twisting his wrist in just the right way the has you moaning in seconds.

“karkat… ah… why not just…ngh… undo it?” you ask between moans.

“trust me,” he looks at you, not smiling, not frowning, just karkat. “I know what im doing.” You do trust him, so you relax back and let him work, running his hand over you dick, tight enough for you to feel it, but not so tight you’re in pain. As he works it over he slowly lowers himself until he’s between your thighs again, and then hes lowering his head, looking at you with half-lidded eyes and his cheeks hollow and he takes as much of your length as he can, letting you into his throat instantly.

You moan and your hips cant upwards, and he doesn’t hesitate, just lets you do it, making a soft hum that quickly brings you to the edge as you feel it resonating in his throat.

“oh god, karkat, yes, please, fuck, I cant, love you so much” you babble, broken sentences as he hums, encouraging you to the edge, pulling you closer. Your hands are in his hair, threading through it, and his hands are on your thighs, pulling you closer and closer.

He looks up at you, smiling around your dick in his mouth and sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and you’re gone. You feel him undo the cock ring and you feel your orgasm wash through you, not the strongest one you’ve ever had, but made better by the fact that karkat, your precious troll and dom, gave it to you even though he was on the verge of collapsing.

That night the two of you slept well, curled up together, still covered in his cherry-red genetic material, but neither of you cared.


End file.
